Maybe, yes?
by namitsu2125T
Summary: Sunny, remaja yang begitu menggilai pemuda-pemuda tampan. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang bernama Kim Taeyeon, selalu menganggap bahwa orang yang menjadi objek gosip mereka adalah ho... ?


Tittle » Maybe, yes ?

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-13

Length »Chaptered

Genre » Friendship, School-life.

Cast »Lee Sunkyu as Sunny [SNSD], Kim Taeyeon [SNSD], Lee Sungmin [Super Junior], Lee Hongsuk [OC]

Summary » Sunny, remaja yang begitu menggilai pemuda-pemuda tampan. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang bernama Kim Taeyeon, selalu menganggap bahwa orang yang menjadi objek gosip mereka adalah ho... ?

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

.

.

**~ Happy reading~**

.

.

**TAP...**

**TAP...**

**TAP...**

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar saat seorang gadis yang bernama Sunny menuruni anak tangga di rumahnya yang lumayan besar.

.

.

"Eomma~ aku ke rumah Taeyeon-_Eonni_ dulu, ya~ " Pamit Sunny dengan berteriak saat ia melewati sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat barang-barang yang digunakan saat memasak, dapur.

"_Ne_~" Sahut ibu-nya dari arah dapur yang tengah mengaduk jus tomat-nya.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

Sunny berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menuju garasi mobilnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai di rumah sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal penting disana. Tapi, ya... begitulah, Sunny ingin segera mendapatkan sebuah lagu dari _boyband favorite_-nya.  
>.<p>

.

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Sunny tiba di rumah sahabatnya.

Sunny memencet bel rumah sahabatnya dengan sedikit tak sabaran.

**_'Clekk...'_**

Seseorang membuka pintu itu dari dalam dan-

"_Eonni_~ mana lagunya ?" Serbu Sunny, setelah pintu ber-cat putih itu terbuka.

**_'Blam...!'_**

Pintu putih itu langsung ditutup kembali oleh orang yang membukanya tadi.

"_Eonni_ ! Kenapa ditutup ! Hei !" Teriak Sunny kesal sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

_**'Clekk...'**_

Pintu itu terbuka lagi dan-

"Diam !" Ucap gadis yang membuka pintu itu dengan tiba-tiba. _Yeah_, karena ia sudah melihat mulut gadis didepannya terbuka karena akan melayangkan protes. "Tidak sabaran sekali," gerutu gadis yang bernama Taeyeon itu pada sahabatnya.

Sunny mempoutkan bibirnya disertai dengan wajah yang cemberut. Ia bukannya tak sabaran, tapi hanya ingin segera mendapatkan lagu itu.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak Sunny, kemudian menyengir.

Taeyeon langsung menatap aneh pada gadis cantik namun bodoh itu. Tapi, ia segera memasang ekspresi maklum. _Yeah_, mungkin karena saking bodohnya, Sunny jadi seperti itu.  
>.<p>

.

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dengan ditemani obrolan ringan seputar idola mereka.

_Yeah_, kedua gadis itu merupakan seorang_ fansgirl_. Walaupun begitu, keduanya tidak sampai ke taraf_ fans_ fanatik.  
>Mereka hanyalah seorang gadis yang sedang dalam masa labil, termasuk siapa idola mereka yang benar-benar diidolakan.<br>Memangnya penting ?

Mereka itu belum bisa setia pada idolanya. Kalau ada yang lebih tampan, populer dan sebagainya, mereka langsung 'menduakan' atau bahkan melupakan idola sebelumnya.  
><em>Yeah<em>, begitulah. Namanya juga remaja labil.  
>.<p>

.

"Kau sedang menonton apa, sih ?" Tanya Sunny, saat melihat layar televisi di ruangan yang diinjaknya menyala.

"Biasa, drama." Taeyeon mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sunny.

Sunny segera mengambil ponsel itu dengan semangat luar biasa yang membuat Taeyeon berdecih.

Setelah menemukan lagu yang diidamkannya, Sunny segera mengirimnya.

"Sunny-_ah_, apa kau sudah mendengar gosip tentang Kim Hong Suk ?" Tanya Taeyeon dengan tak sopannya mengucapkan nama lelaki itu tanpa memakai embel-embel '-_ssi_' ataupun '_oppa_'. Padahal, lelaki itu jauh lebih tua dibanding gadis itu sendiri.

"Gosip ? Gosip apa memangnya ?" Tanya Sunny yang diselimuti rasa penasaran. Tentu saja Sunny merasa seperti itu, karena ia kenal dengan lelaki itu.  
>Pokoknya, lelaki itu... iuhh !<p>

"Pokoknya, kalau kau mendengar berita ini, aku yakin kau akan merasa jijik dan merinding !" Ucap Taeyeon dengan cara penyampaian yang membuat Sunny tambah penasaran dan juga ikut merasa jijik walaupun berita itu belum diungkapkan.

"Memangnya apa ?" Bisik Sunny, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Taeyeon yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Taeyeon berdehem kecil, kemudian ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sunny. Dengan suara pelan, Taeyeon mengatakan, "Hong Suk akan dijodohkan oleh _eomma_-nya dengan gadis remaja ! Dan seandainya kita sedang sial pas saat itu, kita bisa jadi sasarannya ! Hiii~!" Sunny melotot tak percaya setelah mendengar berita yang dianggap kedua remaja itu sangat menjijikan.

Hei, bagaimana tak menjijikan coba ! Kim Hong suk itu, seorang lelaki berumur 29 tahun, setara dengan umur kakak Sunny sendiri !

Selain itu, yang membuat remaja-remaja labil yang sedang tergila-gila pada artis-artis tampan itu, dari rupa Hong suk sendiri.

Seorang_ fansgirl_ yang terbiasa melihat para lelaki tampan, harus menikah dengan seorang lelaki tua -menurut mereka- yang berkumis tebal serta jenggot tipis, kemudian rambut yang sedikit keriting dan parahnya, rupa pria itu termasuk dalam jajaran lelaki 'kurang tampan'.  
>Kalau seandainya hal itu terjadi, <em>what the hell<em> ?!

"Aaa... ! Yang benar ?!" Serius ! Sunny _shock_ mendengar berita itu.

Ibu macam apa yang tega -pada remaja- menjodohkan anaknya dengan seorang remaja -pemikiran para remaja- dan parahnya, jika remaja tersebut tidak mau menikah dengan anaknya, ibu itu akan meminta bantuan 'orang pintar' agar remaja itu mau menerima anaknya. Benar-benar gila !

"Iya. Aku dengar sendiri dari_ eomma_-ku. _eomma_ mengetahui berita itu dari teman-temannya. Berita itu menjadi _Hot News_ dikalangan _ahjuma-ahjuma_ saat ini. Tentu saja_ eomma_-ku tk terima dengan 'cara' _eomma_-nya Hon gsuk. Cih ! Mungkin karena tak laku, ibu-nya jadi seperti itu." Ungkap Taeyeon dengan nada kesal disetiap kata-katanya dan emosi saat menyebut kalimat terakhirnya.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah sampai di depan rumahmu." Itulah sederet kata yang dikirimkan Sunny pada Taeyeon.  
>Ia tengah menunggu Taeyeon di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di luar pintu gerbang rumah sahabatnya.<p>

Keduanya akan pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli majalah edisi _boyband_ 'INFINITE' yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu penerbitannya dengan tak sabar oleh Sunny.  
>.<p>

.

Setelah menerima dan membaca pesan dari Sunny, Taeyeon segera keluar dari kamarnya, lalu berpamitan pada ibu-nya yang tengah berada di ruang keluarga, sedang menonton drama.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Kedua gadis itu sampai di toko buku yang dituju setelah menghabiskan dua puluh lima menit perjalanan.  
>Dengan semangat membara, Sunny segera berjalan cepat memasuki toko itu.<p>

"Sunny~ jangan cepat-cepat jalannya !" Teriak Taeyeon yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Ayo cepat~ aku takut kehabisan !" Sahut Sunny tanpa memperlambat jalannya.  
>.<p>

.

Sunny celingak-celinguk mencari rak, dimana majalah sasarannya berada.

"_Eonni_~ ayo kesana. Majalahnya ada dibagian rak itu~" Senang Sunny sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rak yang dimaksud.

Sunny bisa dengan mudah mencari majalah yang diincarnya karena di bagian rak yang berketerangan 'Limited Megazine' terdapat majalah penantiannya. Di cover majalah itu terdapat tulisan 'INFINITE EDISION'. Walau sedikit tak jelas karena jaraknya sedikit jauh, tapi entah kenapa begitu cepat di tangkap oleh mata gadis itu.

"Akhirnya, aku mendapatmu juga. Hihiii..." Kikiknya senang. Sunny mengelus-elus majalah itu sembari tersenyum.

"Kau gila !" Omel Taeyeon, menatap jengah pada Sunny.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku mendapatkan ini, weeq ! Ngomong-ngomong, majalah yang kau incar sudah terbit, belum ?" Tanya Sunny dengan arah pandang yang tertuju pada foto-foto pemuda tampan member INFINITE yang tergambar jelas di cover majalah itu sembari tersenyum gembira.

"Hahhh... informasi yang aku dapatkan sih, empat hari lagi," ucapnya sedikit lemas karena ia harus menunggu empat hari lagi untuk mendapatkan majalah yang ditunggunya. Kemudian, Taeyeon menoleh ke rak bagian novel. "Eh ? Itukan Hong Suk !" Ucapnya kaget saat melihat lelaki itu ada di toko ini.  
>Sunny ikut menoleh ke rak itu setelah mendengar nama Hong Suk.<p>

"Dia ngapain ada disini ? Tumben sekali. Kyaaa.. immutttnyaaa~ siapa lelaki imut yang berdiri disampingnya~?!" Sahut Sunny, kemudian hasrat _fangirl_-nya kambuh lagi.

"Kau benar ! Lelaki itu sangat imut ! Kyaaa... eh ? Sunny-_ah_, tapi aku kok curiga ya dengan mereka ? Mereka terlihat sangat akrab... ehm maksudku akrab dalam jenis lain," curiga Taeyeon ketika melihat kedekatan dua lelaki itu yang sedang bercanda. Mungkin karena Taeyeon sering melihat_ fanservis_ yang dilakukan idola_ favorite_-nya sehingga pikirannya jadi terbang kemana-mana.

"Hah ?" Sunny menatap bingung pada Taeyeon. Ia tak mengerti maksud gadis itu.

"Ehm... maksudku begini, jangan-jangan mereka itu ho..."  
>.<p>

.

.

.

"_Homo_, maksudmu-?" Taeyeon mengangguk membenarkan. "-itu tidak mungkin_ eonni_~ makannya jangan terus melihat_ idol fanservis_ ! Kau jadi aneh begitu. Hih~ menjijikan sekali, kalau seandainya kedua lelaki itu... homo ?" Ucap Taeyeon sambil bergidik.

Hei, siapa yang tak jijik melihat lelaki denga lelaki 'bersama'. _Yeah_, berpacaran misalnya ? Iuhh... ! Entah seperti apa bumi ini kedepannya. Dan haruskah bumi yang sudah rusak ini -perzinahan dan sebagainya- semakin rusak, dimana para _homo_ merajalela dan apakah akan kembali ke masa nabi luth ? Dimana kaumnya ber-_homosex_ atau _gay_ dan _lesby_.  
>Benar-benar bencana !<br>.

.

.

.

Sunny berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan bahagia. _Yeah_, pasti tahulah, kemarinkan sudah mendapatkan majalah yang selalu ditunggu penerbitannya.

Lantunan lagu yang ia nyanyikan dalam hati juga ikut serta memeriahkan perasaan dan ayunan langkah kakinya.

Ketika ia sedang berjalan di koridor kelas lantai pertama, di anak tangga yang ke empat, ia melihat dua pemuda tampan sedang berjalan bersama. Hatinya langsung bersorak bahagia karena pagi-pagi sudah disuguhkan pemuda-pemuda tampan.

Ia memang bukan seorang _fansgirl_ fanatik, tapi ia seorang penggila pemuda-pemuda tampan.  
>Segera saja, Sunny berlari menuju ke arah mereka.<p>

Gadis itu menaiki anak tangga yang dilalui pemuda-pemuda itu dengan semangat.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang keras juga terdengar karena ia sedikit berlari manaiki anak tangga itu.

Saat Sunny sudah sampai di belakang pemuda-pemuda itu, ia segera menerobos dan berjalan bersama dengan pemuda tampan itu. Ia sangat senang bisa berada di tengah-tengah pemuda itu.

"Pagi, tampan~" Sapa Sunny, kemudian menyengir.

"Pagi juga, cantik," balas kedua pemuda itu bersamaan.  
>.<p>

.

Diperjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sunny terus mengajak kedua orang itu mengobrol hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai i kelas 2-B, kelasnya Sunny.  
>.<p>

.

Sunny memasuki kelasnya setelah berpamitan pada kedua pemuda itu. Ia berjalan sambil tebar-tebar pesona pada siswa laki-laki yang ada di kelasnya.

Saat ia berada di depan meja guru, seorang laki-laki tampan -salah satu idolanya- serta memiliki tubuh yang membuat laki-laki lain iri padanya, berjalan ke arah Sunny.

Sunny yang melihat laki-laki itu langsung tersenyum lebar hingga 1000 _watt_, tapi laki-laki itu malah berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatapnya.

Senyuman gadis itu langsung berubah dengan senyuman tak mengerti. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya.  
>.<p>

.

"Haha... kau diabaikan lagi, ya~ ? Haha..." Sindir Taeyeon yang melihat kejadian memalukan -baginya- jika diabaikan seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sunny barusan.

"He'um. Aku juga tak mengerti dengannya. Tadi malam kami SMS-an. Dia benar-benar membuatku ngakak dengan candaannya, tapi sekarang ?" Ungkapnya dengan ekspresi cemberut sekaligus sedikit kesal.  
>.<p>

.

Sungmin -pemuda yang mengabaikan Sunny- adalah pemuda yang pertama kalinya diidolakan Sunny dalam dunia 'nyata'. Hanya Sungmin lah yang mempunyai sifat 'mencolok' di mata Sunny. Itu karena Sungmin seperti kebalikan sifat dari Bunglon.

Kalau Bunglon bisa mudah di tebak kapan dia berubah dan bagaimana wujudnya. Tapi Sungmin, kapan sifat dan sikapnya berubah, benar-benar susah ditebak. Dia bisa berubah dengan tiba-tiba tanpa suatu alasan.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Lihat, siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki berbadan gemuk itu ?" Tunjuk Taeyeon pada seorang laki-laki yang

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
